New Beginnings
by kayleighjo312
Summary: A select group of students are invited back to Hogwarts after the end of the war. Now under different circumstances they set out to complete their education. Im planning this story to run throughout their entire year so it is a slow burning one. Though it may seem it at first this will not be Romione.
1. Chapter 1

**Jk Rowling owns all rights to Harry Potteramd any affiliated characters. I unfortunately do not.**

**Chapter One**

_**Malfoy**** Manor**_

Malfoy Manor now seemed so foreboding to him, once the place of his wonderful childhood memories, games played, birthdays, Christmases.

It was now the place of his nightmares.

It had been tainted by the one he called The Dark Lord.

All of Dracos prayers had been answered the day he fell.

He thought he would no longer lie in hell, submissive to his tormentor but even in death Voldermort still tormented him.

Draco had relived every degrading moment, every punishment, every death he had witnessed as he closed his eyes at night, falling into a fitful restless sleep.

Their house now stood in disrepair, thanks to the disrespectful death eaters it had played host too over the past two years.

It seemed so quiet now in comparison.

His mother had set about the task of renovating the once majestic home but Draco did not share her passion for the project, he had been looking to escape since arriving back here.

It was breakfast, Draco and Narcissa were sat in the dining room, she was silently nibbling away at a slice of toast.

Draco was suffering, she could tell. He was as pale as white can be, his eyes were sunken, drowned in black that circled them.

She was too but she had to stay strong for the boy sat before her.

He had been so young when he had been forced down this path, and she had allowed it, she scolded herself.

He was still just a scared little boy inside despite his very manly outward appearance.

She would do all she could to fix all the hurt and pain he had suffered, she just did not know how.

"Can you hear that?" Draco asked bringing his mother back from her thoughts.

A gentle tapping could be heard.

"Perhaps I left the tap on, I shall check in a minute"

Her nodded back at her and then again averted his gaze towards the plate in front of him, toast untouched.

The tapping became louder, angrier almost.

Narcissa rose from her chair to investigate, Draco seemingly had not noticed.

A great, jet black owl flapped his wings furiously at the window, still tapping as she opened it.

Unceremoniously it flew centimeters above her head and darted through the house. She followed it, annoyed by the obnoxious creature.

It had already found its receiver and as Narcissa entered the dining room, the owl once more flew so close above her she felt the air pass through its wings.

Draco sat staring at his unopened envelope.

It was from Hogwarts.

"I wonder what they could want, aren't your going to open it dear?"

Knowing his mother would only do so once his back was turned, Draco tore the heavy red wax seal to the letter.

Dear Mr. Malfoy,

Due to various disruptions to your schooling over the past two years I would like to invite you to complete your education with a final eighth year at Hogwarts

Due to a shortage of space only a few, gifted students have been awarded this offer.

If you could respond at your earliest convenience I would be most grateful.

If you graciously accept, I shall forward all arrangements forthwith,

I do hope to see you soon,

Minerva McGonagall

Headmistress

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Draco was shocked and he did not know what to make of it.

The last thing he had thought of doing as going back there.

At least it would be an escape from here he thought

But think of the ridicule. They all knew him for what he was now. A coward. The son of a death eater father and traitor mother.

His father had received the Dementors kiss for his crimes. Good riddance Draco had sneered. The punishment of his father had been well publicized as had that of the rest of the death eaters.

The world now knew his mother had deceived Voldermort on his final hours so she too had been the subject of gossip and rumor.

They had tried to ignore eventually retreating behind these walls, rarely seeing the outside.

He could not face that twenty four seven.

No he would not return. He had plans to leave the country for a while, travel, forget.

"So, what does it say"

Draco gave his mother the letter as he stood

"I'm going for a shower"

Thirty minutes later his mother was knocking on his bedroom door.

That was quick, he thought.

"Draco, I wondered if we could talk" she broached

" Come in" he called to her

Narcissa walked into her sons room. It was in darkness, the heavy curtains drawn. She retrieved her wand and opened them.

She sat at her sons side as he lay on the bed, staring up toward the ceiling.

"I wondered how you were going to respond to Professor Mcgonagall, considering the circumstances I think it very generous what she is offering"

"You can save your breath Mother, I'm not going back"

She sighed

"Consider this Draco, I have been scared for your future since the day the war ended. What could become of you now, education incomplete, son of a known follower of the dark lord. Our kind are not looked upon well Draco, times have changed. You are on a path to nowhere. At least with the education behind you, you stand a chance"

She was pleading with him

"Why would I go back mother, you know what it has been like these past few months. The looks, the whispers, the sneers, being spat at in the street. Why would I willing subject myself to that?" He spat back her.

"Because I fear this may be your only chance son."

She placed her hand on his shoulder. It as comforting as it always was. Draco and his mother enjoyed a good relationship nothing like that he had shared with his father.

"Show them you are not what they think. Show them the real you. You are Draco Malfoy and you will survive and come out on top."

Later on that afternoon Draco sat down to write is reply. He had been adamant all day he would turn down Professor McGonagall.

Dear Professor McGonagall,

Thank you for your kind invitation.

I will gladly accept you kind offer.

With thanks

Draco Malfoy


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

_**The Burrow**_

The Weasleys house was even more hectic than it usually was.

The already overcrowded house played host to numerous guests.

Harry had moved in permanently after much insistence from Mr and Mrs Wesley, he did not want to be a burden but finally he gave in.

Besides he'd had nowhere else to go. And he had always considered the Weasleys his adopted family.

Harry shared a very cramped room with Ron, Fred and George, ever since the twins had been booted out of their own room for Bill and Fleur.

Their apartment above the shop had been destroyed during the war, they were still only at the planing stage of repairs.

Mr and Mrs Delacour and Gabrielle were here to visit. They were in Mr and Mrs Weasleys room.

After hearing horrific stories of the war and final battle from Fleur, they had wanted to see their daughter and check she was OK.

Fleur loved having them around and once again they were the perfect HouseGuest's.

Hermione and her parents also stayed there.

Hermione had restored her parents memories and at first had taken them home. But their house was no longer there. It now lay as a pile of as and rubble. All of their belongings gone.

Hermione assumed the Death Eaters and come calling and ransacked the place when they found no one there.

Recently Molly Weasley had invited Andromeda Tonks and Teddy to stayed too, the pair no longer having a home to go too staying in hotels, for weeks on end.

"No place for a baby" Molly exclaimed

Molly and Arthur along with Ginny, who had given her room to the Grangers, were in Percy's room. Charlie and Percy had now been relegated to fighting over the best couch in the living room downstairs.

Despite the extremely cramped living quarters the group got along nicely.

Breakfast was a riotous affair, around the table sat Arthur, bill, fleur, charlie, Percy, George, Fred, Ron, harry, Hermione, Mr and Mrs granger, Mr Delacour, Gabrielle and little baby teddy. Mrs Wesley, Ginny, Andromeda and Mrs Delacour cooked for what seemed like hours to keep up with the demand .

Even though every moment seemed like utter chaos and the house was stretched to its limits, usually housing seven occupants and now it housed nineteen, everybody enjoyed the camaraderie and jovial attitude amongst its occupants.

After so much devastation, loss and heartbreak every body needed to enjoy some laughter.

The mourning period was still in full swing however, so many had been lost in the war.

Remus and Tonks and her father Ted, were missed at every gathering and mealtime. Them and Mad eye, Dumbledore, Snape, Dobby and Hedwig were always in Harry's thoughts.

Harry felt lost right now, he needed time to grieve, to heal. In amongst the chaos here his sullen, forlorn demeanor could go unnoticed easily.

Now that it was all over, Harry had no idea where he was headed.

He, arrogantly, thought that he would have limitless opportunities for the road ahead, he was the chosen one after all. But nothing.

He was becoming worried, Hermione had received offers of apprenticeships in a few different fields. He suspected people were giving him a wide berth for a while, giving him the space they had never granted him before.

Ginny did not help Harrys mood either. They had rekindled their romance after the war, harry loved her fiercely but their relationship now was not what he wanted.

"I've decided not to go back to Hogwarts this year. I want to start our lives together now."

She had announced one day whilst they sat in her room, door open, of course.

Harry had become panicked, he wanted Ginny for the rest of his life but after the past few years he just wanted to spend sometime relaxing, getting to know himself, find what he enjoyed because one thing was for certain. His dream of becoming an Auror was not for him. He'd had enough dark wizard attacks for one lifetime.

"I was thinking also, what do you think about making it official, a December wedding, I wouldn't need that much time to plan it really"

He stuttered nonsensically.

Feeling as if he had no choice he just nodded his head. Agreeing.

He could not let her down. He would do anything to see her smile.

And her six brothers, all of whom were bigger than him, resided in the same house.

He still loved her and his love grew but just lately he had begun to feel suffocated.

In the kitchen Hermione had noticed the small brown post owl and let him in through the window, he crashed down on to the table with enthusiasm falling over as he landed, he wobble back up and stick out his leg.

"Post" she called laughing before noticing it was for her.

Dear Miss Granger,

I am delighted to invite you back for one final year at Hogwarts to complete you education.

Due to disruptions the standard of education has slipped in precious years so I thought it fit to invite a gifted few to continue here. Due to a housing shortage I am unfortunately unable to extend the offer to more but I could not imagine you not being here.

I do hope you accept, if so I shall send arrangements posthaste.

Yours

Minerva McGonagall

Headmistress

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Hermione was excited. She had received offers of employment with out her Newts but she felt as if she were cheating.

She longed to be back at the castle. She had so terribly missed it last year. She would stick by her friends no matter what but she did experience times where she wished she could've give it all up and go back home to Hogwarts to her books.

Of course she was glad they'd hunted the horcruxes and rid the world of the evil dictator Voldermort. But she still wished she could've been at school instead.

There were no other letters, would harry and Ron have been invited back?

She couldn't imagine Hogwarts without them. They were her only true friends other than Ginny and she'd already announced that she was dropping out.

Would she still go if they could not be with her?

Yes she decided immediately.

She chose to conceal the letter for now. Harry walked into the room as she hurriedly stowed the parchment in her pocket.

"What's that?"

"Oh just a letter"

Harry noticed her evasiveness. What's that all about? He thought

"OK, anything interesting?' He asked trying to be casual

"No, not really"

Hermione's cheeks flushed red, beads of sweat formed on her forehead.

She never had been a good liar.

In frustration she punched the air at her side and stomped her foot on the ground, hard.

She huffed.

"OK" she confessed "Professor McGonagall invited me back for an eighth year"

Harry's face lit up, being at Hogwarts was just what he wanted, needed in fact. But upon seeing Hermione's expression he realized he would not be going with her.

Harry's face fell and he plummeted further into the depths of blackness than ever before. Suffocating with no escape.

Depression washed over him anew.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

_**Hogwarts**_

The castle had been in a state of devastation after the war.

It had been unrecognizable.

Upon seeing it Minerva had weeped.

The walls which had not been completely destroyed now stood crumbing ,entire sections of the castle stood exposed.

The astronomy tower was no more. Fallen during the battle. All that was left was a circular turret of bricks which stood about four foot high.

The grounds were no longer blanketed with luscious green grass, dust, stone, large chunks of wall and furniture were now littered as far as the eye could see.

Inside was the same sorry picture.

The castle bore signs of terrible damage, where the walls were still intact they were cracked and burnt, scorch marks from spells that had missed their intended target and instead hit the castle.

Furniture lay in piles of ash, that what wasn't burned was broken. One of the grand house tables lay snapped clean in two in the foyer.

The school corridors were eerily lifeless. The ghosts and portraits had vanished from their home nowhere to be seen.

Statues lay grumbling, shattered from their post.

And the moving staircase now lay still.

The castle looked battered.

Minerva had set to work on the repairs right away, gathering a small team of willing witches and wizards, at first, to repair and restore the castle to its former glory.

Their numbers grew daily, people from all over the country eager to help, to lend a hand.

Everyone had worked away, hard, to undo the damage.

With sheer determination and hard work, they worked long into the small hours of the night, day after day, week after week.

It had been exhausting but all of their effort had paid off.

Finally it was complete, Hogwarts stood grand once more

It had taken two months, such a short time considering the wreck they were left to work with, and team of over three hundred wizards, in the end.

But with blood sweat and tears they had done it.

Preparations for the coming term then had to begin. Endless meetings with the Ministry of Magic, pleading for them to be allowed to open.

Kingsley Shaklebot, the newly appointed minister for magic had wanted Hogwarts open as much as she but there were issues to be addressed first. It was already August and there was as of yet no teaching staff, no lesson plans put in place.

She had got the teachers back in record time, filling every vacant position. All the previous teachers had agreed to return without much persuasion, all except Horace Slughorn, he had wanted to return she knew but he liked the dance of the chase, he liked to be wooed before saying yes.

And she found a new teacher for the defense against the dark arts, She was sure he would make an excellent addition to the teaching staff and Kingsley was delighted with the choice.

Only she, Kingsley and the teacher himself knew about the new hiring. She had wanted to allow him at least a few hours to settle in before the inevitable complaints poured in.

It had been the same with every new teacher hired she laughed to herself. She was not unfazed, you could not please everyone she thought.

Kingsley Shaklebot, Minister, had visited the grounds for a final inspection and complimented her on a job well done.

They were ready to open their doors once more.

Now all they needed were students. Minerva was unsure how many would return this year but as the war was over and black clouds no longer loomed over them she was hopeful. Even though it was rather soon.

Letters had been sent, final touches had been put on the castle.

The arrangements had been made.

Now she hoped she could sit back and enjoy the beginning of the year that hopefully marked a new era.

She had invited 10 former students back to finish their education. Special housing had been created for them in the rebuild. She had wanted to include more and although they could have built more dormitories, they simply could not stretch teachers that far.

The new year eights would be receiving more personal tutoring in groups of just a few. There was no way the staff could devote enough time to do this with classes of fifty or so.

She felt positive about those she had selected.

Chosen not only because they were the brightest of their year but also more personal reasons. Some needed the routine to all them to heal and some needed guidance, to help them find their way.

She felt the students she had chosen were the ones who deserved this the most.

They had all excepted their places. Quite unprecedented she thought at least a couple would reject the idea.

At long last a sense of calm had washed over Minerva McGonagall for the first time since Voldermort had risen again.


	4. Chapter 4

Dear Students,

Due to the irregularity of having an extra year, you will notice many differences to your schooling.

As those of you who have been invited back are now adults we have relaxed certain rules for you.

If you are agreeable I would like to arrange a meeting to discuss this further on 31st August, 6pm.

I do realize that this will mean you come a day early, I can arrange a floo connection for those who were relying on the Hogwarts express. Those who wish to apparate may do so, but into the outlying village of Hogsmeade

I apologize for any inconvenience caused.

Please confirm availability by return of owl at your earliest convenience.

I am most pleased to welcome you all back.

Yours

Minerva McGonagall

Hermione had apparated into Hogsmeade at three pm.

Both eager to start her new school year and escape.

The atmosphere at the burrow had become frosty towards her. Not all occupants of the burrow had received the news so badly.

Her parents, in particular, had been overjoyed at the prospect of Hermione completing her education.

Despite knowing very little, even still, education was education to the Grangers and they thought education was extremely important.

Mr and Mrs Weasley congratulated her, they knew she was an accomplished witch but she had deserved the time to relive one more achool year in peace.

Molly had assured her that her parents were welcome to stay on with them whilst repairs to their house was completed. The Weasleys loved having the grangers around and vice versa.

Both very similar in personality they enjoyed learning from each other very different cultures.

Hermione suspected her parents had also enjoyed being just a little closer to the foreign world she lived in. A rush of affection for her mother and father washed over her.

The twins could not fathom why she would want to go back to school at all. What was the point they had asked laughing. They teased the bookworm mercilessly.

Percy had raved about the opportunity in his pompous manner. Exclaiming he would love to return to the safety of school now that he had been in to the big wide world.

Hermione like everyone else just rolled her eyes at him.

Ginny was Ginny and would support her no matter what.

But Harry and Ron on the other hand had cooled considerably towards her.

Since the war had ended Hermione and Ron had become somewhat of an item.

Meaning they had kissed and held hands a few times but they had not dared say anything about it to each other.

Both so wanted the relationship to happen but neither knew how to go about it.

She had tried to sit down and talk seriously with Ron but he either went bright red in the face and cast his eyes towards the floor or she would starting giggling nervously and the more she tried to get her words out the more her laugh became a full on shrieking cackle.

Hermione had loved Ron ever since she had been attacked by a troll in her first year at Hogwarts.

Even though they were only eleven years old, Harry and Ron had come to her rescue, facing the big ugly beast.

He had seemed so brave then and she had seen that side many times more over the years. Thats what she loved about him.

He was brave, intelligent even though he failed to believe it himself, commanding when he needed to be and he was loyal, mostly.

He had also over the years annoyed her, hurt her, frustrated her and driven her insane on numerous occasions.

Usually with his moods. Just like the one he was in now.

if she were terribly honest, she was quite glad of their impending separation at the moment, maybe some time apart would force them both to reevaluate the situation.

The either needed to take it forward or let it die, hope to remain friends.

A horrible part inside of her did not know which she wanted more at the moment.

When she had announced she wanted to return to Hogwarts she had asked Ron for his opinion, she had always valued his input and she thought it the proper thing to do.

He was delighted for her and she relieved at his reaction.

"Of course you should go back, if anyone belongs there its you" he had said hugging her.

But as soon as she had sent her acceptance letter his attitude changed, he became cold and distant.

They barely spoke anymore. He and harry would speak in hushed tones when her back was turned.

If she entered a room he was in, he would get up to leave.

And worst of all was the looking he had been giving her.

She thought she saw pure hate in his eyes whenever he glanced her way.

Hermione fought back the tears each day until releasing them, into her pillow, at night.

She did not know what she had done wrong, she had asked him what he thought of the situation and he said he'd wanted her to go.

Now Hermiome had decided to forget about him for a while, concentrate on her studies.

Harry's attitude toward her had been no different either. She knew he too, desperately wanted to go back to the school. She had even written to Professor McGonagall to see if she could ask him to but there was no room.

He treated her indifferently, as if she were to blame for his suffering right now.

He would make snide remarks whenever she spoke. Demeaning her in front of others. It hurt her.

Hermione knew harry was in a dark place right now, you'd be a fool to miss it. She had tried to talk to him, to help but he just brushed her off.

It hurt her to see her friend in such pain, unable to do anything to help.

But she had suffered too and for once in her life she was going to put her needs above all others.

Her last day at the Burrow arrived quickly. She finished her final preparations and double checking, ensuring she was ready to leave. Mrs Wesley and her Mother had prepared her a farewell lunch. All of the burrows occupants had been in attendance. ignoring harry and rons sullen expressions, Hermione enjoyed the celebrations with her loved ones before saying her final goodbyes.

She would miss her parents fiercely now that she had them back but she knew they would be just fine here.

Hermione had left early hoping to enjoy the castle in silence, in this rare window of opportunity.

She had not seen it since the repairs had been completed and was dying to have a look around.

When she arrived at the gates, however, she could not gain access. The gates were firmly locked and not a soul was in sight.

She had no choice but to turn back in the direction from which she came and walk back into Hogsmeade levitating her belongings behind her.

Hermione looked in a few of the, now reopened, shops before finally setting down in The Three Broomsticks.

She ordered a butterbeer and then at waiting, slowly sipping her drink. She would not wait to leave and enter the castle once more.

It was 3:25pm she would wait until four and then try again.

Now she sat in the three broomsticks waiting for the time to pass until she could leave.


	5. Chapter 5

After what seemed like hours, Hermione left the three broomsticks and walked up towards Hogwarts Castle.

The gates now opened for her as she reached them.

Hermione walked across the grounds with a sense of completeness and contentedness, she felt like she was finally home.

The castle was spectacular now it had been restored, it looked more majestic than ever before she thought.

Entering through the main doors Hermione realized she had no idea where their meeting was being held.

Two long marble benches sat either side of the Entrance Hall. Hermione decided to sit down and take out her novel from hr bag until someone else arrived, she was still very early.

A short while later Susan Bones walked in. Her trunk flying through the air just hers had done.

The girl noticed Hermione and smiled, though the two girls were not really friends they were certainly friendly.

"I guess you've been invited back too then? I thought you would be, do you mind if I sit with you"

"Of course, I wonder who else will be back, I don't even know how many have been invited do you?" Hermione asked gesturing to the other girl to join her.

"No, the letter came so out of the blue. I didn't get it until the middle of august, it didn't leave much time for planning, but since I've been living with gran, I kind of couldn't wait to escape, is that mean?"

"No, not at all, I've felt the same way too, I suppose so much has changed now" Hermione sighed

Susan nodded in return, quickly masking the sadness that threatened to engulf her. Susan had lost so much in this war. Her mother, Her Aunt, Her cousins, Her friends and her neighbors.

This is why she had returned, to build a new beginning.

"So who do you think will arrive next?"

"I'm guessing that Lisa Turpin will have been invited. She was the top of her class in Ravenclaw, I know you were in Hufflepuff, I gryffindor. Who was top for slythetin?" Hermione replied

" I think it was Draco Malfoy."

"I doubt they'd invite him back, after all he has done, who he is! I don't know who will be here from Slytherin, if that's how professor McGonagall has even worked it."

"Well yeah, it could just be us two but I do think they will have one of us each representing a house. Tracy Davis is my guess for Slytherin."

The two girls chatted on. Discussing everything from the latest pop song to their "unconventional" new lesson plan. They both were dying to find out arrangements.

Hopefully Flourish and Blotts still ran an owl order service for Hermione as she had lost all of her books during the hunt for the horcruxes.

A while later another student entered through the huge Mahogany doors, just like them, too early. Susan stood, immediately hugging the girl before her.

Hermione greeted the girl too. Megan Jones was Susans fellow housemate and very close friend.

"Well that has quashed my theory then, two hufflepuffs and a gryffindor so far" Susan laughed.

Hermione enjoyed getting to know the two friends. Conversation flowed easily between them. It was nice just having some girl talk. Although she loved Ginny dearly, the girl had grown up with six brothers so she was not the girliest of girls but just lately Ginny had been too absorbed in harry.

Hermione knew why Ginny acted this way. She was pushing for a wedding to escape her parents control. They never would have let her quit school if it wasn't for this.

Hermione knew Ginny was keeping a secret from everyone and in Hermione's disapproval they had slowly begun to slowly drift apart.

Once again another student joined them, Anthony Goldstein, a Ravenclaw. The girls chatted with him but he failed to keep up with the girly conversation. After trying to understand their incessant ramblings for only a few minutes, he spaced out Anthony sat looking at his shoes deep in thought, wishing another male would turn up.

The group slowly grew. Tracy Davis, was indeed a returnee, arrived next followed by Blaise Zabini. Lisa Turpin sauntered in gracefully and joined the groups discussions.

Dean Thomas and Fay Dunbar came together, accidentally apparently. Hermione shared an extended greeting with these two fellow Gryffindors. She and Fay had been friendly all through school and Hermione thought of Dean as a close friend.

She was glad she had a few friendly faces here already.

The newcomers had come to an end. Nine students in all waited in the entrance hall, starting to become anxious, it was 6:35pm and they had seen no one else in the castle.

Finally Professor McGonagall strode in slightly flustered.

"I'm so sorry to keep you all waiting, its such a busy time. If it is OK with you I thought we could take our meeting over dinner, I have not had time yet to eat"

As she said it a few of the group placed their hands to their stomachs. They murmured in agreement and followed the Headmistress into the great hall.

The house tables were nowhere to be seen, in the center of the room lay a grand circular table adorned with decoration and laden with food.

Draco Malfoy already sat, Blaise and Tracy greeted him, others merely nodded. Hermione scowled.

Upon seeing his face all the memories of her torture at his home had come flooding back.

Draco stared at her, trying to convey...something, but her glare bore right into him so he averted his gaze downwards.

Everyone had taken their seats, they had been joined by a few teacher, Professor Trelawny, Professor Slughorn, who gave Hermione an exaggerated wave and Professor Flitwick.

"Please dig in, this really is just an informal chat for now. I just need to cover specifics with you."

Chairs scrapped across the floor as people attempted to stretch over the tables, grabbing their favorite foods. Hermione did not have much of an appetite due to the feast her mother and Mrs Weasley had prepared for her earlier in the day. She nibbled on a salad listening to her teacher.

"This year will be very different to your previous years here. Due to your small numbers we have decided to arrange your lessons rather differently as we felt incorporating you into this years seventh year was not entirely appropriate.

we have instead arranged private lessons for you in groups of two or three, these will however unfortunately have to take place on an evening, due to staff scheduling.

I should like to speak to you all individually to discuss your subject preferences tomorrow after breakfast if possible. I shall arrange specific times for each of you after we have settled in tonight."

Hermione had the urge to take notes. So much information was being delivered and she did not want to miss anything.

She fought the urge however not wanting to be teased on her first night back.

McGonagall continued

"As I wrote to you recently, the rules for you have been relaxed, however this is first and foremost a school so we do have rules for you to abide by.

You are free to leave the castle at any time until 10pm which shall be your curfew. You are adults now and shall be treated as such.

You will no longer formally belong to any house group although your loyalties will remain, believe me, habit is so hard to break."

The professor looked at her short bitten nails and afforded a few laughs from the group.

"We understand that as adults independence is a necessity and as such I have a few opportunities to discuss with yourselves.

If anyone is interested, I have spoken with my fellow professors and we have decided to offer small part time jobs to you all, assisting professors in class with your underclassmen, other jobs may also be available. There is a small wage offered for this, for those who want it, I shall have all the information available for tomorrow when we meet. And now quickly on to the last item on my list and then we may relax and enjoy.

New living quarters have been added in the recent restoration. These will house the ten of you. Your luggage has been sent up ahead and I shall show you there after supper. I hope you shall be pleasantly surprised.

Now please enjoy and may I say, It is good to have you all back"

The Professors eyes sparkled as she looked around the students before her.

Each one had suffered tragedy of some sort, over the last few years. She so hoped they would be allowed to enjoy this year in peace.

Conversation flowed between student and staff alike. The uneasiness felt earlier had thawed. Everyone just enjoyed the feast and the company.

Even Draco. He had been devoid of human interaction for so long, his spirits had soared with the jovial atmosphere.

He was even making the odd snarky comment to his fellow students, just messing around.

Something he had not done for a very long time.

They ate and chatted the evening away.


	6. Chapter 6

Professor McGonagall led the returning students through the castles maze of corridors to their new suite.

It was located on the far right end of the castle, on the top floor. The walk was long but eventually they stopped when they came to a dead end.

They stood before a large painting in a large ornate, golden frame. The paintings occupant was a young lady dressed in a gingham dress and bonnet. She sat on a rock in a field looking into the distance, sadly, forlornly.

"Novatatis Initium" Professor McGonagall said.

The password roused the young ladies attentions, she looked at the group and then turned back to her gazing without a word.

She swung forward to reveal a small tunnel like entrance.

Professor McGonagall went through first followed by the ten students.

Amazement filled the room.

Whatever they had been expecting it was not this.

The common room was so unlike any other, in the castle.

The walls were washed white, the floor as carpeted with a thick, plush, deep gray shag carpet.

In the lounge area were four long comfortable looking, white leather, sofas all facing each other and in between them sat a heavy, ornately carved mahogany coffee table. A fire place was lit behind them.

A small kitchenette lay to the far left of the room, fully stocked with a large fridge freezer, oven, kettle and microwave. The sink was a beautiful enamel one with shining silver taps.

Five heavy mahogany doors stood along opposite sides of the room, ten in total, this led off from the communal area to each of their own personal dormitories.

Professor McGonagall had allowed for no fights by preassigning their rooms.

Each door had an elaborate name plaque, each adorned with a different image. Hermione's had her favorite yellow rose. She noticed Their names were emblazoned in gold. Underneath was a small rectangular, gold framed, blackboard.

Hermione opened the door to her room but did not step in. She did not want to be rude to the professor who was stood, quite obviously, waiting to talk to them.

The other students gasped with the pleasure at the sight of their rooms. Professor McGonagall let them drink it all in and then cleared her throat to gain their attentions.

"I am glad you like your residence. There are just a few things I would like to walk you through. You will notice your kitchen area." She gestured broadly.

"You are, of course, welcome to done in the Great Hall. Seats have been included for you at the teachers table. "

The groups eyes widened in synchronization, shocked at the seating arrangements. Their teacher addressed them.

"We felt you would prefer that, if you do not please tell me, I am merely trying to make this unorthodox experience a little more comfortable for you"

Hermione and Susan thanked her. Draco nodded, trying to convey his appreciation in his gaze.

"OK well then carrying on. We have devised a new means of communication with yourselves on your door at blackboards, if a teacher has a message for you, a delayed lesson etc. It will appear on here. If you wish to write a message to one of your professors simply point your wand to it and say the persons name and your message. "

Hermione really wished she could write this down. "As soon as McGonagall has gone, I'm going to go to my room and write all I can remember" she assured herself

The professor had continued talking, Hermione missed what she was saying.

" The one on the fridge works slightly differently. This only communicates with the house elves in the kitchens. Simply write your shopping list and they will deliver it to you as soon as they can"

The professor smiled gazing around the group.

Hermione grimaced at that. She did not like having house elves waiting on her. She was still actively trying to make a difference with S.P.E.W. She more was more impassioned now than ever, since Dobby had died. She had dedicated the cause to the troublesome little elf.

"Now as I mentioned earlier, I would like to arrange a meeting with you all individually. Tomorrow after breakfast would be most convenient for me if it is you"

They all nodded in reply.

"OK then well I think twenty minute intervals would be sufficient time,

I shall leave a message for you, once I have arranged the schedule. I can sense your desire to explore your new surroundings so I shall leave you all to settle in and I shall see you all tomorrow.

Let me say again, welcome back"

She gave them one last smile and left through the passage way. Everyone began exploring properly, immediately. Hermione's room was fabulous, painted in her favorite soft lilac. Photographs from her childhood and more recent ones were dotted around the room.

The bed was a large four poster, double bed. She lay on it, testing its comfort, and melted into it.

A large bookcase filled with books, some hers presumably shelved by the houseleves but some she did not recognize. Sat at the far left corner of her room. Upon approaching it she found a note.

"Dear Miss Granger,

I found some old books of mine and thought you may enjoy them.

M. McGonagall"

Hermione smiled, so please she had returned.

Later on in the evening the group had settled down on the common room sofas. Finding butterbeers in the fridge they continued their celebrations from earlier in the evening. Chatting, laughing and getting to know each other. Because even though they had attended school together for at least six years,they really did not know each other, with the exception of their fellow housemates.

Only one was missing from the group.

Draco sat alone in his quarters. It had been done out in silvers and greens. Before this room would have greatly pleased him but now it bought back memories of a dark time.

Photographs of his parents and him adorned the room. He tore them down and ripped them up into shreds. Tears rolling down his cheek.

He never wanted to see his father again. He hated the man. Draco had seen so much horror and pain at his father's hands, he knew the man to be evil.

Draco was only now truly realizing just what he had been a part of.

All of the murders he had watched tortured him at night.

The terrified faces glared at him, blaming him, for he did nothing to prevent their undignified deaths. He had even contributed to them.

Night after night the nightmares would come, horrifying him, he would wake heaving and vomiting.

He felt like he was being torn apart inside, he was in turmoil. He did not know how to live anymore. Things he had been sure of only a year ago, were now incomprehensible. He no longer knew who he was.

Tears rolled down his cheeks.

Draco was beginning to this he had made a mistake coming back here. His jovial demeanor from earlier had disappeared.

He did not want to be surrounded by this group. He was friendly with Blaise but he could not stand any of the others. Especially the mudblood Granger."

He could hear the other students chatting and laughing behind his door but he had no desire to join them.

He wanted solitude, away from their accusing glares. For that's how everyone looked at him now, he thought.


	7. Chapter 7

Draco had not slept much the previous night, not wanting to relive the horror again and again, he fought sleep.

Finally the dawn broke, the sun rising. He arose from his bed and entered the common room at six am. Walking to the kitchen to make himself a cup of coffee, he noticed Granger was sat at the table, piles of books in front of her.

She looked up at him from the text she had been reading.

"Morning" she said warily.

But he did not return the greeting.

Instead he made his coffee as quickly as possible and stalked back into his room. He had been hoping to spend some time alone in a room that wasn't filled with painful memories.

It seems he could not now.

As he approached his door, he noticed a message had appeared on his blackboard

"Mr Malfoy,

Kindly meet me at 9:20 am in the headmasters office

Best Wishes

M. McGonagall"

There was no point in trying to sleep now he thought. He drank his coffee slowly in his room and then went to take a shower in his private ensuite.

Hermione had gone by the time he had come out of the bathroom, he went back to the kitchen on the hunt for some breakfast after suddenly feeling very hungry.

He found what he wanted and went to wait in his room until his meeting.

The time ticked by slowly. He filled it with reading books that he had read a thousand times before. This was his way of escape.

Finally came the time for him to leave and he set off on his long trek to the other side of the massive castle.

He stopped at the large, ugly, stone gargoyle, it did not request a password as it usually did but instead just moved aside revealing the familiar stone, spiral staircase.

He knocked on the door.

"Enter" came the reply from behind the door

"Do sit down Draco" McGonagall said as he walked in.

He sat awkwardly not knowing what to do, usually in this situation he was in trouble, not seeking guidance.

"I do hope you are settling back in well"

Draco shrugged with indifference.

She noticed the grimace creep across his face and decided just to continue.

The boy before her had seen true horrors over the past few years and she was unsurprised that he was suffering.

She hoped the other returning students would not treat him too badly. He was not evil, his teacher knew, he was just thrust into that life by a forceful father. He had been bought up to be a death eater in the making and now that had collapsed she knew he had started to question his entire life, she could see it in his eyes.

"So have you given any thought to what career path you would like to follow Mr Malfoy?"

"Er no not really. "

"OK then we shall first discover what subjects you are passionate about and work from there"

"I always liked potions but other than that not a lot"

"I shall not take offense to that" she smiled at him and he returned it warmly.

"There are many career paths that require great potion skills and judging by your flawless reports from the past six years, you would be quite sought after."

"Not after they found out who I really was" he mumbled in reply, darkly.

"That is simply not true, Mr Malfoy. For now I think you should concentrate on potions and if you decide you would like to take any other classes once everything has settled we can reexamine your schedule"

"If I wanted to become a potioneer for medicinal studies, what qualifications would I need?"

This idea had been swimming about in his head for a while, he enjoyed the art of brewing, it was almost cathartic for him. Just lately though he had wanted to help people. Somehow he thought this may cleanse him of his many sins.

"Potions of course, anything below outstanding would not be considered but that should not be a problem for you. Any other requirements are just a good standard of education. Charms, Transfiguration, Defence against the dark arts."

He nodded, his face devoid of emotion but his mind racing. He did not know of he wanted to pursue all of those classes, his teacher continued however.

"Usually good OWL scores will suffice in these subjects"

His face broke out into an unusual smile

"OK thanks Professor, Potions is what I would like to continue with, is it still Professor Slughorn teaching?"

"Yes" she notice his face fall again "he speaks very highly of you, he will be thrilled to have you return. He has asked for you personally to become his apprentice teacher along with one other.

Speaking of which, have you given any thought to my proposition yesterday?"

"About a job?" He asked

"Yes"

"Not really" he replied

" I think you would be an ideal assistant professor, your skills in Potion Making are exemplary and your underclassmen would stand to learn a great deal from you."

He was speechless so carried on nodding his head.

"The wage is very small but it will enable you to earn your own money whilst here." She encouraged.

This was the statement that made his think seriously about the offer. Ever since the war had ended, Draco had hated using his families money, it was tainted, bloodied. Now he had a chance to earn his own, even if it was a pitiful amount.

"You shall be paid 10 Galleons per week and all expenses will be taken care of. You will be supplied with new brewing equipment and a small lab can be added to you dormitories should you so wish"

"Thank you professor. I am very grateful if this chance" he did not only mean the offer of employment but everything.

"So you accept except?" she asked delighted

"Yes I think I do" he replied laughing.

"Fantastic, I shall let Horace know, he will be so pleased. Now we have that sorted I believe you are free to leave. I shall see tonight."

He spun round and looked at her confusedly

"The start of year feast, I am afraid attendance is mandatory."

He nodded back and bade her goodbye.

The meeting had ended on a high, Draco felt as positive now as he had at the feast the previous night.

He had decided to retreat to his room to study his hundreds of potioneering books for the day, preparing himself.


	8. Chapter 8

Hermione had woken early and now was feeling the effects. She had been yawing constantly for the past half hour.

It was only mid afternoon and she had a feeling tonight was going to be a long one.

The other students of Hogwarts would be arriving in a couple of hours and then the feast will begin. Tomorrow term would officially commence.

Her meeting with Professor McGonagall this morning had not gone as well as she had hoped.

Hermione had expected to just be able to tell her Professor what subjects she wanted to continue with but this was not the case.

She had chosen her subjects after much debate with her headmistress.

Hermione had wanted to continue with all of the subjects on offer but professor McGonagall just did not think she would have the time.

In then end they had settled on Transfiguration, Charms, Defence Against the Dark Arts and Potions.

Her schedule had now been etched on to her blackboard.

The Headmistress had informed her sat Professor Slughorn had asked for her personally to assist with his class. Hermione had said she would think about it. She only had a few hours to mull it over however as she had to let her Professors know either way by the end of tonight.

There was an internal battle going on inside of her, deep down, ever since she knew her days were free, Hermione had planned to travel to the burrow a few days a week to spend time with her parents. But she thought the job would look very good on her resume and just lately her thoughts never drifted far from what was to come next. She had no idea what she wanted to do with her life.

Hermione's life up until last year had always been so structured with school and homework. And even on the hunt they had made plans, when they went wrong they just made another. But now, when Hermione looked toward the future she had no plan. She just could not formulate one in her mind.

Hermione did not know what she wanted to do next and inside it was killing her.

That is why she had come back, for inspiration. She hoped back here, in the place she loved so much, she would truly find what she was passionate about.

The students sat in their common room relaxing, knowing they would not have much time to do so after today

There was a good atmosphere amongst the group despite this being their first real day together. Even Draco had joined them and seemed in good spirits.

The conversation flowed easily, chatting about everything from their new schedules and jobs to the coming feast tonight and the new influx of students.

Hermione had learned she would be sharing her transfiguration class with Susan and Anthony, her Charms class with Susan and Megan, her DADA class with Dean, Fay and Lisa and her Potions class with just Draco.

That was the one she was dreading the most now. Hermione had noticed that Dracos attitude fluctuated constantly. Now he was happy, laughing and joking just as he was at the feast.

But last night he had been sullen, withdrawn. She had greeted him at breakfast this morning, they would be living in close proximity for the next year she wanted to remain at least cordial, but he had just glared at her and stalked off back towards his room.

She had thought after everything that had happened something may have changed Draco but sadly she was beginning to think that this was not the case.

He still seemed to be sneering at her when ever she glanced at him. His thoughts of her would never change, she reflected sadly. To him she would always be scum, a mud blood. She could see it deep in his grey eyes, when he glared at her.

All of the other students, Hermione had learned, had accepted the offer of employment at the castle, this did not help Hermione make up her mind however.

Hermione had already been informed by Professor McGonagall that most of the previous years students would be returning to the school.

Hermione was pleased at that now that the war had ended she saw a hope for better in people that had been extinct for so long.

Excitement crackled when Hermione announced to the group that Professor McGonagall would be unveiling a surprise tonight, they had harassed her for half of the morning for more information but she did not have any.

Slowly the students dwindled from their common room, retreating to their dormitories to get ready for tonights feast.

Attendance was mandatory but Hermione would not have missed it for the world. It was her favorite time of year at Hogwarts, with the exception of Hallowe'en. They were due in the Great Hall at 5:15pm, thirty minutes before the expected arrival of the students.

There was just over an hour to go, Hermione did not need any more than five minutes to get ready, having showered earlier today. She instead decided to spend her time writing a letter to The Burrow.

She addressed it to her Parents but wrote for all of the occupants.

Hello Everyone,

I'm missing you all already. I have a little spare time at the moment so I just wanted to check in.

The castle is wonderful, definitely back to its former glory.

I'm feeling quite nervous about term starting now. There are only a few of us so its all going to be rather different.

I met with Professor McGonagall this morning and chose my subjects. I am doing transfiguration, charms, potions and defense against the dark arts.

Which brings me to some good news!

My classes are taking place on the evenings, and as we may leave castle grounds in those times, I can visit you quite often during the day.

I miss The Burrow so much, your cooking Mrs Wesley, the twins pranks, my three best friends and you mom and dad.

I'm feeling more homesick than ever before, maybe because I feel all alone here this time. The others are nice but I have no real friends here.

Dean says hello to you Harry and Ron by the way.

The feast is due to start soon so I should get ready.

Please give my love to everyone.

I miss you.

Hermione

Hermione hoped that now she was gone, Harry and Ron had thawed towards her. That is why she hasn't really included much detail about Hogwarts, she did not want to upset them both all over again.

Looking at the clock she noted the time was still only four pm

Hermione set off to the owlery, meandering through the castles many corridors.

A great tawny owl flew down to her from its perch high up, ready and willing to accept his assignment.

She tied the letter around its leg and told him his destination.

As he went, Hermione looked to the sky and watched the owl fly of into the distance, in awe of the elegant creature.

After a few minutes of peace and solitude, Hermione turned back in the direction of her room.


	9. Chapter 9

The Great Hall was ready, the castle complete.

The students almost here, the dawning of a new term had begun.

Hermione and the other eighth years had arrived on time. They were met by Professor McGonagall at the huge entrance doors.

"Ah hello, Good Evening, I shall show you to your seats."

Professor McGonagall led them up the aisle, now created by the house tables which were once again placed, to the teachers tables.

She showed them to their assigned seats and then bustled off to finish last minute preparations.

Uncomfortably for Hermione, she had been seated next to Horace Slughorn who immediately started ear bashing her about his job offer, she had still not decided whether she had wanted to take the offer.

Fortunately Draco Malfoy was sat on his other side so once he got no response out of her, Slughorn refocused his attentions to rather jovial looking Malfoy.

Hermione looked down the table in search of the new DADA teacher but they had not arrived yet.

Professor McGonagall had been very evasive about their identity when Hermione had questioned her.

Doors suddenly opened and the older years filed in. The Hall noisy as they chatted away with their friends, catching up.

Hagrid came clambering in behind them and strode straight towards Hermione. She jumped up from her seat to embrace her old friend.

"'Ello 'ermione, its good t' see ye back"

"Its good to see you too Hagrid" she replied before he too took his seat.

The teachers table was now full except one seat. Professor McGonagall had taken the heads chair and the feast was ready to begin.

Once they had been seated and had quietened down Professor McGonagall bought forth the sorting hat and placed it on its stool.

The side door to the hall opened as if it had received silent signal.

The headmistress sat and the hat came to life.

It launched straight into its song

I would not win a beauty contest

For I know I am a sight

But when it comes to placing children

No hat could be so bright

Perhaps you'll go to Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave and daring;

Or make your way in Hufflepuff,

Hardworking, just and caring;

You might be fit for Slytherin,

Where cunning is admired;

Or find your home in Ravenclaw,

Where wisdom is inspired.

The new year begins as always,

With the sorting and good cheer,

But we are all recovering

From the horrors of last year

We must remain united

As we begin this year anew

To continue to rebuild

The world that we once knew

Every year I tell you

Separation is not the key

Our four founders were mistaken

Take heed and listen to me

I must continue with my task

Of choosing where you will go

Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw or Slytherin

I will always know

Now please step forward, take a seat

On your head is where I sit

I shall take a look inside your mind

And find out where you fit.

The first new student of the year was called by a voice Hermione knew well, yet she could not place its owner

"Abernathy, Charlotte"

A bushy haired blonde girl walked forward, terror etched on her face. She sat on the stool and once again the hat sprang to life

"Mmhmm, very intelligent, yes this one is very easy. I know where you belong Ravenclaw" the hat cried.

The young girl bustled off in the direction of the Ravenclaw table, pure joy now written on her face as her fellow housemates cheered.

"Abrahall, Rachel"

Another girl came forward. They were so small thought Hermione, she didn't remember being that small when she had started,

"Gryffindor" the hat shouted

The Gryffindor table exploded, their cries and shouts drowned out the rest of the castles inhabitants.

"Britain, Jack"

A very young looking blonde boy stepped forward and bravely sat on the stool.

"Hufflepuff" cried the Hat.

The hufflepuffs cheered as he walked over to their table.

One by one the new students came forth and were sorted in to their respected house groups.

Once the sorting had finished Professor McGonagall rose from her chair to give her first start of term speech.

She, like Dumbledore before her, kept it short, knowing the students wished to start the feast.

"Welcome back to those returning to us, and welcome to those of you who are new. It is so good too see so many faces here today. I know you must be ravenous after your long journey so I shall not keep you from your food any longer" as she said this food magically appeared on the tables.

Salads, Roast beef, pork, lamb and Turkey, Potatoes and vegtables adorned the tables. They're was salmon and prawns for those that preferred it and even burgers, hotdogs and chips.

The only noise to be heard across the hall was the scraping of cutlery against dishes. Hermione now saw who that voice had belonged to.

Charlie Weasley, As he walked through the hall towards the head table she had to fight the urge to run up and embrace him. It was so nice to see a face from home.

Homesickness dwelled within her once more but she pushed it down.

She wondered what bought had Charlie here to the castle but as he took his seat she had deduced that he was the new Defense against the dark arts teacher. She could not wait to have the chance to talk to him.

The hall had gradually become louder and louder as the students had had their fill and resumed their conversations but as the Headmistress cleared her throat the room became silent.

"Now that your bellies are full I have some announcements to be read.

First I would like to introduce the new members of staff. First of all we have a new Defense against the dark arts teacher please welcome Mr Weasley."

Most of the school clapped as the Gryffindor table exploded in cheering, clapping and whooping.

"Settle down, please. It is also my pleasure to announce that we have assistant Professors joining us this year to help in your classrooms. These are returning students, here to complete their studies, learn from them. They were you only a few years ago.

Now Mr Filch would like me to remind you that all Weasleys Wizard Wheezes products are banned from school grounds"

Hermione heard a chuckle coming from Charlie Weasleys direction at this.

"May I remind you all that the forbidden forest is named that for a reason. No student is to enter under any circumstance unless accompanied by a teacher.

Now your new beds await you, term starts tomorrow so you need your rest.

Please follow your prefects out"

The prefects rose and led their tables out one by one. When the hall was empty Hermione went over to Charlie and Hagrid who were discussing dragons, as usual.

Charlie rose to greet her, pulling her into a hug

"Bet you didn't expect to see me here! I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I was sworn to secrecy. I couldn't even tell mom and dad until this morning."

"Its fine, I'm just so glad to see you. I have been missing the chaos of the burrow and you are a nice reminder of home."

Hermione would have bet that Mrs Weasley had reacted badly. Despite the overcrowding at the burrow, she knew Mrs Weasley had adored having her son at home.

"What about Romania?" Hermione asked as she suddenly remembered he already had a job.

"I am only here for the year. Kingsley begged me to take this position and finally I caved. As you know I was granted time off after the war, I have,somehow, managed to convince my employers to extend my leave from six months to a full year.

I could not let Hogwarts down. Without a DADA teacher Hogwarts cold not have opened."

Hermione, Charlie and Hagrid talked late into the night. They were the last ones to leave the hall. Hermione's tiredness from earlier in the afternoon had been forgotten.

After being with Charlie, she wanted home comforts more than ever. She wanted her parents. "What a baby I must be" she scolded herself for wanting her parents at the age of eighteen. As she walked through the painting that led to her dormitory Hermione sincerely hoped a letter from home would be waiting for her.


	10. Chapter 10

As Hermione pulled back the drawn curtains to her bed she noticed two letters lay upon the bed linen, waiting for her.

She opened her mothers familiar scrawled envelope first.

Our Dearest Hermione

Let me tell you sweetheart, how immensely proud we are of you. Your father and I are in awe at your determination to carry on so fiercely so soon after the war.

Arthur has told us a little about the subjects you have chosen. I must say they sound fascinating, dear. Hard work though. I know your schedule has allowed for free time but I think you may find you need this for your studies. Of course, visits home are most welcomed but they may not be as frequent as you may hope for now.

This is not a bad thing darling, I fear that you are suffering a little homesickness which, of course, is unsurprising. You must think however what you stand to gain at Hogwarts. Please do not dwell on home too much, enjoy your time there at school for it shall flash by in the blink of an eye.

Your Father and I wish you nothing but happiness darling.

You are stronger than either of us could ever hope to be.

With love

Mom and Dad

Tears rolled down her cheek as she clutched her mothers words tight to her chest. They were right however, she should be enjoying her time here at school, she had one year left in the place she so loved.

Hermione decided then to accept Professor Slughorns offer, standing up from her bed Hermione went to her door to send message to Professors McGonagall and Slughorn, of her gracious acceptance.

Settling back on her bed, she lay down as if to mentally prepare herself for the next piece of post. Hermione would recognize Ron's messy handwriting anywhere.

She did not know what it would contain and didn't know if she dared look. Was he still angry with her for reasons unknown?

Taking a deep breath Hermione tore open the envelope.

It contained a long letter for Ron's standards, she laughed to herself.

Dear Hermione,

I am so sorry I know I have been a right twallop for the last couple of weeks. I was so excited for you when you said you were going back to school but then it hit me. You were leaving me and I was scared. I know we haven't really spoke about it but there is something going on between us isn't there? I mean what happened in the chamber of secrets changed it and there's been this unspoken thing between us.

But I thought that as soon as you went back to Hogwarts we'd lose it again and I couldn't face that so I pushed you away.

I'm really sorry I know I shouldn't have, it just takes me a while to adjust to things. You know me.

I want to try to start something with us properly if that's what you want? I mean if you don't I'll understand but I think you do too.

And we will make it work Hermione, I'm not really doing much except helping Fred and George on the odd days so I can come and visit you whenever you're free.

I read your letter, I knew you'd pick those classes somehow! You don't at much about Hogwarts I hope that's not mine and Harrys fault. We've both been idiots.

What's the castle like now? Have they changed it or is the same?

Who else is back with you?

Charlie told us this morning that he was going to be a professor. I can't imagine him being a teacher, he's too cool. Will he be your teacher? That would be weird!

Mom had a fit. She said he'd taken time off to spend with his family, to heal all they'd been through and now he was just swanning off. It was really funny watching her chase him around the house with the broom!

Its been ages since he got told off!

Dad was really proud though and eventually he calmed mom down by reminding her that he would be closer now for the next year. She was still angry haha. Until we took him to Kings Cross, she cried more than she ever did when us younger ones went!

I had a word with Harry today, I know he's been a prat to you Hermione but he's in a dark place at the moment so forgive him. I keep trying to get him to talk but he won't. I'm worried, we've both seen what he's like when he shuts himself off from everyone. We don't want that again.

After the war and everything, he just seems to pretend things are normal. I know were all having a hard time but I think Harry is especially. I don't know if its the people we lost or what but its affected him badly but he wont let it out. I'm scared one day hell explode. I need your help Hermione, I don't know what to do!

Ginny's not helping at all, she wants her and Harry to move into Grimmauld Place by the end of the year and i think that's shutting harry off even more. He hates that place but he just goes along with it to make her happy. I have spoken to Ginny but I think maybe you should too. She said she would calm down but I don't know if she really listened to

I get that she's excited about being engaged and that but I think that's all that is in her head at the minute and she hasn't thought about Harry.

We are all still recovering really aren't we? That's why I wanted you close, to protect you somehow. I know you don't need protecting but I want to do it and now you're the other side of the country. I miss you Hermione.

Actually I love you Hermione always have and always will. I hope what I think you feel about me is right.

Well goodnight, write back soon,

Ron

After reading the letter twice full blown sobs had taken over.

She loved Ron more than ever, she had waited for him to express his feelings for years.

Not in a state to reply, she clutched Ron's letter close through the night as she slept, happier than she'd been for a very long time.


	11. Chapter 11

The first few days of being back at Hogwarts had flown by. Draco was kept extremely busy. During the day he had been assisting Professor Slughorn with his class. He felt like a slave, constantly running to store cupboards or teachers offices or cleaning up failed potions but he was thoroughly enjoying it. The hard work allowed Draco to free his mind, even if only for a few hours, from the nightmares that had tormented him.

Draco still did not sleep, he doubted he ever would again. Every movement or noise he heard throughout the night had him on tenterhooks, he was always on guard, ready to attack when necessary. His nightmares still haunted him, poisoning his already restless sleep, He relived the horrors he had seen time and time again, his victims faces haunted him. The victims he had watched die at his own hands,

Now he was always looking over his shoulder waiting for attack, paranoia at the forefront of his mind. He was a shell of his for himself, he knew, but he did not care. He did not want to be the boy that he once was. He no longer wanted to be Draco Malfoy, his name synonymous with The Dark Lords harrowing reign. Draco Malfoy the son of the evil Lucius. Draco sought to shake off any stigma attached to his name but it was not an easy task.

In his every waking hour he fought back the images that polluted his mind, he delved in to his work blocking his mind from wandering from the many tasks he set himself.

Blaise had been a big help with taking his mind off things too. The two had always been friendly throughout their years at Hogwarts but now they looked to become good friends. Draco had never really had a real friend, he realized that now. Crabbe and Goyle has just been hangers on, sheep that followed his every move. Now Crabbe was dead, died from his own curse, and Goyle had disowned him, ever since Draco's mother's treachery had been exposed. He did not care. The friendship was no loss.

Blaise was different, the boy had never cared about the war in the way his fellow Slytherins had. He was not into the bloodshed and violence that was synonymous with their house. The two enjoyed real intelligent conversation and debate. They challenged each other and Draco found he enjoyed that.

He was forming a friendly relationship with others too, spending much of their free time together overtaking their new common room, the gathering was mainly just the boys however a few of the girls joined in from time to time.

Anthony he found to be engaging and quiet witty and even Dean, he could not deny was good company. The Gryffindor boy had surprised him, Draco had quite ignorantly assumed Dean would be like potter and his friends but this was not the case. Dean instead was easy going, friendly and very intelligent. There was a good dynamic between the group and finally Draco had started to relax a little.

In the classroom he excelled, Professor Slughorn had allowed Draco to brew the potions needed to demonstrate to students. This is what Draco had relished the most. Long ago when he was a small boy, his mother had introduced him to potion making. His mother had skill that rivaled the best and she had passed that down to him. It was also his mothers means of escape. He knew his father had treated her cruelly, for years he denied it. Whenever he humiliated her, degraded her, she would escape to their attic where she had set her lab. Narcissa would spend hours brewing, stirring and measuring away her pain.

Draco had inherited this trait from her too. He was happiest stood at a cauldron his mind concentrated on the task before him, blocking out everything else. Brewing had been how he managed the get through the last two years, without his means of escape, Draco would have given up long ago.

Professor Slughorn was deliriously delighted, The boys skill, though apparent in previous years, had blossomed. Draco, he had decided, was to be his new protégée.

Horace could not wait to introduce the boy to the world as his disciple. The one to whom he would pass down his prestigious skill. Slughorns mouth salivated at the prospects this boy could bring. A great potioneer was a hard thing to come by, Slughorn himself had only seen a handful of promising students in his long career an Draco rivalled the best of them.

Draco did not care what his professors intentions were, though the man was greedy and arrogant he was also brilliant. His knowledge of the art of potions was second to none and Draco intended to learn everything from him.

There was only one draw back to this plan however. Bloody Granger.

He knew he would be taking his potions lessons with her, he could hardly bear that, but now she had joined his class as assistant professor too. He could not bloody escape her! It was if she had done this on purpose, as her way of revenge for the things he had done to her on the past. Of all the classes she was taking she had to choose his to muscle in on. He did not know why his teacher needed two assistants the work was strenuous for one yes but not enough to keep two people working!

As his Professors time was now divided between the two apprentices, Draco now had to work extra hard to gain the knowledge he so desperately craved.

Even now Draco still could not stand the insufferable know it all. He couldn't rationalize his dislike, Hermione had been perfectly pleasant to him since they had returned but he could not bring himself to act the same to hate of her was one of the last remnants of his former self and somehow it was the one part of him he couldn't let go of.


	12. Chapter 12

Hermione looked at the building before her, so oddly shaped, she was home she smiled. She had decided to visit on a whim as she had a free afternoon.

Without knocking, she opened the front door

"Hello" she called, the downstairs was seemingly empty

Hermione's mother glided down the stairs as she heard her daughters calls.

"Hermione, dear. We did not know you were coming."

"I know, I'm sorry. I had some free time. I was unsure when I'd get the opportunity again, so here I am"

Her mother laughed "You do not need to apologize, sweetheart. I am so glad to see you"

She pulled her daughter into a hug as footsteps as loud as an elephants came crashing down the stairs.

Ron appeared, Hermione let go of her mother to give him an awkward glance. She had not replied to his letter yet, she had wanted to talk to him face to face.

"Hi" Ron said shyly, his face turning a deep shade of puce

"Hi" she replied meekly, she too blushed embarrassed

"I'll leave you two to talk" the older lady made her way into the kitchen as Ron led Hermione outside, in to the garden.

"How are you?" He asked, making awkward conversation

" M fine" She replied, her eyes downcast, staring at a daisy poking through the sun scorched grass.

"Did you get my letter?" Ron burst, his whole body the color of beetroot. He obviously found this very hard so she cut him a little slack.

"Yes and it was beautiful, thank you"

"So what did you think?" He asked nervously.

She knew what he had meant but she was still unsure as to how to reply.

"I thought it was good but I think we need to talk before we decide anything, so much has changed in the past few months, I just don't want to jump head first into something before were ready"

"I'm not asking you to marry me Hermione, I just want to be with you" he replied quite affronted.

"I know that Ron but we do need to discuss things. If things were to go wrong we would lose so much, you are my best friend Ron and I don't know if I can jeopardize that."

"You're my best friend too Hermione, that's why I know it will work. Whatd'ya say?"

She felt pressured, the last thing she wanted was to hurt the red haired boy, she did love him but she had to set some ground rules. Hermione knew Ron suffered terrible mood swings and she did not know if she could cope with that. His letter had been so sweet and if he had not have acted so hurtfully towards her for the two weeks that preceeded it, she would have leapt right into his arms at first glance.

Hermine just wanted to tread carefully for now.

"Its not just that Ron, I have to think about school. I am going to be very busy. I just do not know if I have the time to start a new relationship"

Ron was looking very panicked now, he had not envisaged this happening. He was sure that Hermione wanted to be with him too.

"I said I will come to you, please Hermione, I need you"

The look on his face and his sad puppy dog eyes broke her resolve

" OK, we will try. But you have to promise me Ron, if we don't work, we will still be friends! And if I am too busy to see occasionally you must understand"

"I promise" he pulled her into an embrace and kissed her passionately, Hermione did not know he could feel such intense emotion, she felt week at the knees.

"I love you Hermione"

"I love you too Ron"

The Burrow now buzzed with life as it occupants had come down to join the reunion.

Hermione and Ron walked in the house hand in hand but soon let go, embarrassed, as George wolf whistled at them.

After everyone had greeted her, Hermione told them all about Hogwarts, her studies, her roommates and her new job.

Though there was not much to tell. They were only three days into the new term and She had not even started with Professor Slughorn yet, as she replied so late. She was waiting for a debriefing of her duties at her Potions lesson this evening.

Mrs Granger and Mrs Weasley doled out lunch. The meal seemed quieter than usual with the departure of the Delacours and Charlie. Ginny and Harry were not in attendance either. Hermione was slightly relieved at this, she loved her two best friends more than anything but things had changed between them just lately and she did not feel able to cope with Harry incessant glares and snide comments.

She had promised Ron that she would talk to Ginny however as she was not here she decided to leave her a note.

"Honesty is the best policy" was all it read.

Ginny had been offered the chance of a lifetime but she thought her parents would not approve. Hermione was unsure about that but they certainly would disapprove of her dishonesty, she thought.

Ginny had been offered the position of chaser with the All Blacks unfortunately for her they were based in New Zealand and she was too young to apperate to training and matches, meaning a permanent move would be essential. Thinking her parents would not allow her to leave school and move half way across the world, especially now, so soon after the war, Ginny had come up with a hairbrained scheme. Unfortunately she had drawn, an unwitting, Harry into her elaborate plans too. Hermione hoped she would come clean soon, she could she her friends situation blowing up in her face.

The afternoon flew by fast and soon it was time for Hermione to leave, she had a potions class at six pm. Although she had relished her time with her parents and, what she considered, her extended family, Hermione was glad to be returning to the castle. After visiting home she had realized once and for all Hogwarts was the place she wanted to be.

Ron became sullen again as she bade her goodbyes. His change in mood was rapid.

Not knowing her schedule just yet she had been unable to commit to any plans he was suggesting. She had promised to send a note as soon as she could but he remained frosty with her once again. Already breaking his promise.

As she left the burrow she was already seriously beginning to doubt their new relationship status.


	13. Chapter 13

The third year potions class entered the room noisily, carrying on their conversations from the lunch they had just come from.

As they took their seats, chairs scraped across the hard stone floor, screeching,

Horace Slughorn entered later than his students, making a dramatic, flamboyant entrance as usual.

"Afternoon class, Afternoon. And welcome back, should I say, to another action packed term. Apologies for my lateness I was catching up with my correspondence and time eluded me."

Those who had been in the dining room knew that he was seated in there just ten minutes ago, scoffing down as much food as his enormous belly would allow.

"Now then, as it is a new year I thought we would start off with something a little bit fun. Can anyone tell me what this potion here is?"

He waved his arm over an acid green looking potion in the cauldron sat on his desk. His eyes scanned the classroom looking for eager volunteers waiting to answer.

Chairs again scrapped as the students stood and craned their necks eager for a look. The watery potion bubbled.

A young Hufflepuff girl, Millie Draper had her hand in the air immediately, Hermione concealed a smile. The girl reminded her so much of herself. All bushy hair and brains.

"It is a shrinking potion, sir"

"Very good Ms Draper, five points to Hufflepuff. Now can anybody tell me the five main ingredients? Without looking at your book Mr Winn" he scolded as the raven haired boy stowed his textbook back under his desk.

Again it was the Hufflepuff girl who answered.

"Yes Miss Draper"

"Caterpillars, sliced. Daisy roots, shrivellfig, wormwood and a rats spleen" she answered confidently, as if she had recited it from the potions book itself.

"Very good, very good indeed, another ten points to Hufflepuff. Right take out your books and open at page..."

Professor Slughorn grabbed his copy of Advanced Potion Making from his desk and he flicked through it, finding the appropriate page.

" page 258, read the chapter on shrinking potions whilst our class helpers hand out your required ingredients. When you have finished reading, you may attempt to recreate this potion. You will find the correct measurements and method on page 260"

Hermione resented being called the class helper it sounded so derogatory. Assistant professor sounded so much better. Was she being snobby? She questioned.

The professor sat at his desk, marking essays from this mornings class whilst Draco raced to the store cupboard pushing past Hermione on his way. The witch did not understand his haste, were they in some sort of competition that she was unaware of?

"Humpf" she stalked to the cupboard but before she had even got there Draco was handing out items to the right hand side of the room.

This behavior was not what she had been expecting of the Slytherin boy. She had never imagined him to suck up to a teacher even if it was a fellow Slytherin. She had seen how he had rebuffed Snape. There must be some ulterior motive she thought.

The students dived into the task that had been set, Hermione had to resist temptation, she so wanted to tell the children where they were going wrong. She was forbidden however, "they must learn from their own mistakes Miss Granger" her professor had told her after she had stopped a first year from adding a catastrophic addition to his Forgetfulness Potion.

The lesson as going well, Hermione walked down the aisles looking at the students progress. She had seen some errors but nothing too worrying. Draco continued to do all he could to please their Professor. Hermione had even seen him, at one point, hand a steaming hot coffee to a delighted Slughorn that he had retrieved from the staff room, half the length of the castle away.

That had annoyed her, she did not know what Draco was up to but she was determined to find out.

Lost in her thoughts, Hermione noticed it too late, a young ravenclaw boy had made a fatal mistake. His cauldron made a terrible rumbling noise and then suddenly exploded, splashing the unknown solution high into the air.

"Come students, please" Slug horn said running out of the room faster than he'd moved in a long time.

The students evacuated their classroom after their professor.

Hermione and Draco had to remain behind, to clear up the classroom. Their robes were dripping with the acrid smelling, blue slime. Hermione felt the substance dripping down her neck. With a wave of Draco's wand the slime that had been dripping from the walls and ceiling as now gone, he had sorted it before Hermione had even thought of the incantation. With another wave of his wand, they both stood clean.

"Thanks" Hermione mumbled without looking up at him.

They both stalked around the classroom retrieving any equipment and ingredients that had been left. She bumped into him accidentally as they both reached for the same abandoned text book.

"Watch it m..Granger" he snapped but then quickly mumbled an apology.

She knew he was about to put her down, she did not understand why he had stopped himself. He had never afforded her that courtesy before.

Hermione did not know how to act around Malfoy now. She had tried to be polite but her attempts had been rebuffed time and time again. It was not that she thought they could become friends but it would be at least easier if they could be cordial to one another, now they were living in such close quarters.

Draco hated her as much as he always had. She did not feel the same about him, she was just indifferent towards. She actually pitied him slightly, everything he had known had come crashing down around him. She was actually quite impressed, he was braver by far than she had ever imagined for coming back here. It cannot have been easy.

Hermione had hung out with the eighth year girls a few times now and the conversation had always turned to the boys. Hermione was not really interested in this kind of gossip but she participated, wanting to include.

All of the other girls had found something fascinating about Malfoy, dangerous but damaged, they had called him. She knew most found him attractive. She did not see it herself. He had certainly changed, that she could not deny but she was not certain the change was for the better. He seemed withdrawn, not his usual self centered, arrogant self.

She did not know what he had been through to make him so introvert but she could guess.

She could not bring herself to feel sorry for him though, however much the other girls did.

He had kind of bought it upon himself she thought.

Hermione finished clearing the classroom lost in her thoughts. She did not notice that Draco had left nor did she hear him mumble a "goodbye" to her.


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry its taken me a while to update.**

"I can't wait for tomorrow to finally come, I'm shattered!" Megan moaned, gratefully awaiting the weekend.

Megan, Susan, Lisa and Tracey were sat on Hermione's bed whilst she and Fay occupied the armchairs next to it.

The boys had once again taken over their common room. The girls retreated to Hermione's room when they got fed up of the boys incessant complaining, they were playing a game of poker on the coffee table and moaned that the girls quiet chatter was breaking their concentration.

"You know, I think I'd quite like to get out of this castle for a bit! Does anybody fancy going to Hogsmeade tomorrow?" Susan asked

Everyone agreed. Hermione was delighted, not only did she want to get out of the castle for a bit of R&R, she was also looking forward to forging a few friendships, she knew trips such as these were great bonding activities.

Thrown together the girls had found they all got on very well. Hermione had never really had girl friends before. Her and Ginny, though best friends, did not really participate in girly activities, like gossip or going shopping. Ginny was a tomboy and liked being that way, she was after all raised in a house with six brothers. Ron and Harry were just as useless when it came to girls stuff, they became flustered and uncomfortable at the mere mention of things like make up.

Hermione had never really been that bothered about beauty or clothes, herself so she didn't mind that she had missed out on the girly activities growing up.

"Ooh I heard Gladrags has opened again, they have the best dresses. They'll even custom make anything you want" Lisa exclaimed

The air crackled with excitement, for the first time in a long time they were allowed to act as normal teenagers.

"I've been dreaming of Honeydukes chocolate for months!" Tracy shared to the amusement of the group.

Conversation flowed long into the night, as they made their plans for the following day. As Hermione began to yawn the girls excused themselves, leaving her to sleep.

As soon as her head hit the pillow she was out like a light.

The sun rose casting its light rays through Hermione's window. She leapt out of bed eager to start the new day. After taking a shower she ate in the comfort of her bedroom, she would not be meeting the other girls until 9, so spent the first hours of the day catching up on some reading and coursework.

A knock on the door broke her concentration, Susan burst in with Megan trailing behind her.

"Oh good you're up" she exclaimed "I've been ready since eight, are you nearly ready to go"

"Yeah, I'm ready now. Do you think I need a jacket?"

"No, it looks lovely outside. I'm going to knock on the others doors and then we'll set off!"

Hermione followed the girls out of the room as they gathered Fay, Lisa and Tracy.

" Where are you lot off to?" Dean Thomas called from the kitchen.

"Hogsmeade" Susan replied

"You could've invited us"

"Nah, its girls only, Sorry.' She replied giggling.

The girls left the castle, walking up the stone pathway to Hogsmeade deep in conversation. They pursued the shops with glee, Hermione delighted when Lisa requested a stop at the bookshop, though she regretted it afterwards when she was laden with very heavy bags.

Lisa became excited as the newly opened Gladrags came into view.

"Look, it is open!" She exclaimed with a squeal.

An older raven haired witch welcomed them as they entered.

"Good Morning, Ladies" she greeted warmly.

Hermione had never seen so many exquisite clothes in one place before. The girls tried almost every outfit available, taking over the only available changing rooms. Everyone left laden with bags, even Hermione had been convinced to buy a few outfits, though she did not know when she'd get chance to wear them. Susan led them on through the shops with the rest of the group happy to follow. Fay, Susan and Megan raced towards theit next stop whilst Hermione, Lisa and Tracy paced leisurely behind chatting about boyfriends and home. Hermione found she had a lot in common with the other two more serious girls and began to open up a little. She told them a little about her relationship with Ron and her subsequent doubts, they did not express their opinion but she did not ask, it was just nice to get a few things off her chest.

As they walked further up the little high street, towards Honeydukes, Fay noticed a shabby looking beautician's parlor. She signalled to the stragglers of the pack urging them to hurry.

" Ooh let's go in, I haven't been pampered in ages" she pleaded as they caught up with her.

The buildings exterior did it no justice, inside was palatial. From the bright white walls to the golden furniture that adorned the large room. Plush white leather treatment chairs sat in front of huge golden framed mirrors. The beauticians weaving between them working there magic.

A young blonde witch greeted them from behind a large glass counter at the front of the salon.

"Hi, my name is Kate, how can I help?"

The girls scanned the list of treatments and gave the receptionist their selections. Hermione said she was going to wait in the foyer flicking through magazines but after much protest from the other girls she chose a few treatments for herself, nothing too extravagant, a massage, hair treatment and make up application.

The girls were primped and preened as chatted amongst themselves discussing everything from politics to idle celebrity gossip. Hermione couldn't remember the last time she had had so much fun. She had laughed so much her chest and throat hurt.

When the time came to leave Hermione could not quite believe what was looking back at her in the mirror.

Her usual bushy, mouse brown hair fell in soft sleek waves to her shoulders. Golden highlights framed her face. Her usually pale skin now shimmered, soft rose blush accentuated her already defined cheekbones. Her eyes had been highlighted subtly with creams and soft browns. She glowed looking positively radiant.

For the first time in her life Hermione felt truly beautiful.

Susan had undergone the biggest transformation however, her usual red hair was now a chesnut brown with subtle steaks of gold and red weaved through. She looked stunning, her was make up a little more daring than Hermiones, slightly darker shades and glossy red lips.

Arm in arm the girls left and walked on to The Three Broomsticks for lunch. They sat chatting away the hours in bliss, only leaving for the Castle when the dusk drew into the night.


	15. Chapter 15

"Just the person I wanted to see" he grinned as they passed each other in the corridor, heading in opposite directions.

"Oh no, I'm not in trouble am I sir?" She laughed back, slightly sarcastically, to her friend.

Charlie's face broke in to a huge grin "No, Miss Granger, you are okay for now! But seriously, I have been looking for you, I have a letter for you in my office, it came enclosed with the one Mum and Dad wrote me."

Hermione's face lit up, hoping it would be from her parents, she hadn't really spoken to them much since last being at The Burrow. Guilt knotted in her stomach, she had settled in well now and the first couple of weeks had flown by, with so much going on Hermione rarely gave any thought to home anymore. She had been so busy, she often reasoned with herself, deep down she knew she had been neglecting her family. Breaking her thoughts she looked up at Charlie, though he was the smallest of the Weasley brothers he still towered above her.

"I'm actually on my way to the potions class now, can I grab it from you after lunch?" She replied apologetically.

"Didn't you hear? Horace has done his back in, apparently fell out of bed last night, he's in the infirmary. All of his classes are cancelled for the day" Charlie let out a subtle but audible snigger, the image of the rotund Horace Slughorn rolling out of his bed was too funny even if it did result in his injury.

"Oh my" Hermione she gasped, suppressing a small giggle herself, "I suppose I should see if he is okay. I wonder why I didn't get the message?" not remembering if she had even bothered checking. She shrugged as Charlie continued

"Dunno, He's fine though, Madame Pompfrey is on the case. I've got a free period now, if you fancy a cup of tea?"

"Okay" she replied.

Charlie led her through the castle to the Defence Against the Dark Arts teachers office, he had placed his stamp on the room, just as many others before him had. Quidditch trophies were lined up on shelves with photographs highlighting the winning moments adorning the walls above them. Hermione noticed a lot of academic certificates too, she had always known Charlie was considered intelligent but somehow she did not expect it. The furniture was dark and heavy but the room was welcoming.

Charlie placed two cups and saucers, milk, sugar and biscuits on his desk, the teapot steadily flew through the air, dispensing steaming hot tea into their cups unaided. Hermione sat in the comfortable leather desk chair opposite the one Weasley she barely knew, suddenly she felt slightly uncomfortable. This melted away as soon as they got chatting, they laughed about their respective families and homes. They had shared memories from the war. Charlie had relayed stories of what had been going on back home recently, he had learnt that Ginny had disappeared, though after some probing he found his mother had exaggerated this slightly. He told Hermione she had left for New Zealand, he watched her face drop as he gave Ginny location

"You knew" he laughed not unhappy.

"I didn't know she was planning to run away, though I did know she had been offered a job out there." Hermione did not want to give too much away out of loyalty to her friend, though she thought Ginny's actions were wrong, she would always protect her.

"Yeah, a good one too! Chaser for the All Blacks!" He said with admiration "I can kind of see why she did it. Moms fuming though and she is a little young to be in a different country by herself. I'm staying out of it!" He exclaimed.

Hermione giggled, she didn't blame him, once Mrs Weasley became angry she cast a scary figure, she herself wouldn't want to get on the wrong side of her.

"Is Harry not with her?" She asked when she had realised what Charlie had said.

"No, he's still at The Burrow, Mom thinks he had a part in her escape, her words not mine." He giggled "She hasn't come out and asked him yet but she said he'd been avoiding her gaze ever since, I dont blame him haha."

Neither did she.

Charlie stood up from behind the desk and retrieved something from the bookcase behind him, Hermione's eyes followed him.

"Here you go" Charlie handed her a letter, it was from Ron, a pang of guilt knotted once more, she had given him even less thought than she had her parents.

"Oh yeah." She said after forgetting its existence.

Breathing deeply she tried not to get flushed, Charlie was Ron's brother after all, she did not want him to know what she was thinking. Though she did not think he was an accomplished legillimens, he did not need to be, she felt it was written all over her face.

She gulped down her still piping hot tea quickly, Hermione mumbled her excuses and left.

She did not know quite what had come over her upon seeing Ron's familiar scrawl she became agitated as if waiting for attack. This is how she felt all the time around Ron with his vast mood swings of late.

Once back in her room Hermione opened the letter, this one not as long as the last.

"Dear Hermione,

I hope you are doing okay. I haven't written before because I knew you would be busy settling back in, I don't want you to think I have been avoiding you.

How's school? I suppose its all different now being a Professor, that's weird. I've been offered a couple more jobs, I'm actually considering one of them. I'd love to talk to you about them.

That's kind of the reason I'm writing to you, I was wondering, this sounds so stupid, would you like to go on a date with me?

I know you're probably really busy but if you do have any free time and want to, let me know.

I really do miss you, Hermione.

Ron"

She melted, her anger from only moments ago now drifted away. He could be so sweet sometimes, everyone had endured horror and pain in the war and they were still learning to cope, Ron was just the same. Hermione knew she needed to cut him a little slack, she too was still suffering. She wrote back quickly arranging a date for the following night, he would be picking her up at six at the front gates.

Butterflies fluttered in her stomach, the Gryffindor was nervous.


	16. Chapter 16

"I can't do it" Susan moaned to Professor Flitwick, during their afternoon charms session.

"To master the non-verbal spell you must command with your mind, not try to whisper the spell Ms Bones." The small professor scolded not unkindly, "Perhaps that's enough on the practice, we shall return to the theory, get out your books, discuss together where you are going wrong and help each other. We cannot progress to further topics until we have this mastered." He urged before leaving the classroom.

They began to discuss the work set for them but soon the conversation changed direction. Megan was eager to plan another day out, Susan nodded her head furiously, they tossed ideas around for the next girly outing as Hermione stayed quiet, she had other things on her mind. The date with Ron was fast approaching and her nerves multiplied by the minute. Hermione decided to open up and soon it became the focus of the conversation, the studious part of her wanted to buckle down and study but she knew she could gain some invaluable advice from her new girlfriends.

"I can't believe you're so nervous! I mean, not only have you known the guy for years you've also, always been really close!" Susan exclaimed after Hermione shared her doubts.

"Hmmm" Megan nodded "But don't people say that transition from friend to love can be a bumpy ride? Think about it, as friends, especially as close as they are, you know everything about the other person, embarrassing secrets, warts and all."

"Yeah but that's the great thing, you're already comfortable with each other, you know each others likes and dislikes. When you embark on a new relationship with someone you don't know, things can get especially awkward. They've skipped over that part."

Megan shrugged, knowing she would not win an argument with her outspoken friend, she turned her attention to Hermione.

"What are you going to wear? Its got to be one of the dresses you got from Gladrags!" She asked.

"I don't know yet, I haven't really thought about it that much." She replied to the horror of her friends.

"I think you should wear the black one, that'll knock his socks off!" Susan advised but Megan interjected

"No, it should be the blue, the black is a little too "Come and get it"

"Well, it is a date"

"Yeah but its still their first, save that for the second or third. Tonight wear the blue, its stunning and you look like a princess in it!" Megan smiled at her.

"Thanks" mumbled Hermione, blushing.

"Do you want help with your hair and make up?"

Hermione just nodded in reply, a shy smile on her face. She was slightly embarrassed with her lack of skills in this area and she was glad she had these two to help. Megan and Susan launched into a debate on how she should wear her hair and make up, this continued until Professor Flitwick re-entered the classroom and dismissed them.

Megan and Susan hastily exited the room, promising to meet Hermione upstairs soon. She, herself gathered her stuff lazily and slowly sauntered through the castle to their quarters, her mind elsewhere.

"Novotatis Initium" she said to the portrait.

The passageway opened without word and she climbed through. The common room was deserted, everyone probably still in classes. After the had set down her books in her own dorm, Hermione went to the kitchen for a snack, having missed lunch.

After showering, Hermione was greeted by Susan and Megan already waiting for her in her dormitory. Megan held up the baby blue silk skater dress.

"This is defiantly the one."

She dressed and then they set too work with the beautification process. The two girls were adept at beauty spells, Hermione's hair had been styled into soft ringlets, her make up expertly applied though a little more daring than she would normally wear.

The completed look was stunning, her soft blue eyes complimented her dress whilst her rose cheeks and pink glossy lips gave a nice contrast. She really did look like a Princess. Her friends gave her a few last words of advice and she left, her heart beating ever faster as she approached the entrance to the grounds.

"Wow" was all he could say, she had left him speechless.

Hermione blushed casting her eyes to the floor, though Ron was one of her best friend, she did not know how to act around him now. He too felt the same way, she knew. They stood in silence for a minute or so she broke it

"Hi"

"Hi" he replied shyly, his face flushed the colour of beetroot "you're stunning!"

"Thank you"

"I, er, planned a bit of a surprise, I hope that's okay?"

"That's wonderful"

His nervousness subsiding a little he started to enjoy himself, so did she. Ron held out his arm for her and apparated to familiar place, they stood before Hermione's favorite restaurant in muggle London, Giancarlo's. When she was younger her parents would bring her here for every special occasion, good reports, birthdays, anniversaries. It was her favorite place on earth, not only was the food divine but the atmosphere was lively and friendly. Hermione wondered how on earth he had known, finally realising he probably asked her parents. It had been a couple of years since she had last been but it had not changed in the slightest.

The aging woman acting as Hostess recognized her immediately.

"Hermione" she exclaimed with warmth, greeting her with a tight hug. "It has been too long."

"Rosa, it really has. How are you? Giancarlo and the rest of the familia?"

"We are well dear, now how about you? Who is this Handsome fellow escorting you this evening?" The plump Italian lady looked Ron up and down.

"Rosa, this is Ron." She introduced them.

"So this is the friend you have told me about, the one who goes to your fancy school?"

She glanced at Ron again and then pulled him into a bear hug too.

"It is a pleasure to meet you!"

"You too" he mumbled in reply.

"Come sit, enjoy." She led them to their table whispering to Hermione "You are dressed for a date, I am assuming he is no longer just your friend" she said all knowingly. Hermione blushed.

They sat whilst Rosa went to get their drinks, she bought over a bottle of wine and two glasses on the house and left them to peruse the menu.

"What's La-sag-ne?" Ron quietly asked Hermione.

"Its beef and pasta sheets with two different sauces."

"Ah, ok. Ill have that. Have I told you, look amazing tonight?"

Again her cheeks flushed red.

They ordered and drank, after a couple of glasses of wine the conversation flowed, in her nerves Hermione had almost forgotten that the had been friends for a reason. The food was wonderful, the atmosphere romantic. They talked, completely engrossed in one another.

Ron excitedly told Hermione of the apprenticeship he had been offered at St. Mungoes.

"I've never given any thought to being a healer before now. Well, you know, after all of the death we have seen, I thought it might be nice to be able to save lives!" Hermione felt quite sad for Ron as he said it but she thought this was an admirable path for him to take.

"That's fantastic Ron, I think you should go for it, if that is really what you want!"

"Yeah, I think it is. Mum has been pushing for me to take it too, I think she thinks I'll be in less danger there than in any of the other jobs"

As they left the restaurant a couple of hours later, arms Laden with bags of goodies from Rosa, the wind blew with an icy chill. Ron draped his jacket over Hermione's shoulders. They walked hand in hand down the small street to somewhere out of sight. With a faint pop they had apparated back to the castle.

As they stood in front of the huge wrought iron gates, Ron pulled Hermione in, kissing her passionately both not wanting it to end.

Hermione walked back through the schools grounds in a dream like state.


	17. Chapter 17

"Raise to 20" Draco eyed his competition.

"Fold" chorused around the table, whether he was bluffing or not, they could not tell. Draco had the biggest stack by far because of his PokerFace. Dean shuffled the cards and dealt them, "Blinds in please" he called, trying to act like a professional croupier. Sighing Hermione put in her last chips as big blind, having no other choice than to play this hand.

Draco scanned the table again, he had no real competition here except maybe Blaise but even with him, Draco knew his style, he could read him so well, they had spent many hours spent playing cards in the Slytherin common room. The girls didn't know the game at all, they just played whatever cards took their fancy. The boys, at least, had some skill, Poker is a game of strategy and Draco was a master.

He looked this two cards, a pair of aces, "raise 5", he was playing aggressively and he knew it. He couldn't help it, he was angry. With Slughorn laid up in the Hospital for a few days he was going spare, boredom made him think and thinking was not a pleasurable experience for him. After becoming slightly stir crazy he had decided to meet up with Professor McGonagall, he needed something else to do, something to keep him busy.

"Well, Mr Malfoy, the only thing I can really suggest is taking another class or two." She had advised him, in her clipped Scottish accent. "Let me know what subjects you wish to take and I shall make the necessary arrangements. Are you sure you want the extra workload however? Horace will be back in no time."

"I do, I have thought about it a lot lately. I'm getting a little bored with just Potions." He admitted, the Headmistress nodded with a smile. It was nice to see the boy finally come out of his shell a little. He had always been so confidant, mostly to the point of arrogance, growing up but that had been beaten out of him now. Having to endure, that which no one should ever suffer, having to see atrocities being commuted at the hands of his supposed loved ones, the boy was now broken, a shell of his former self. Minerva knew a little about what Draco had been subjected to at his father's and Voldermort's hands. She knew the persecution he now faced from those who will forever remember him as a death eater. The witch held a lot of admiration for the boy, he showed courage that even most Gryffindors would envy.

Draco left her, still deciding on his subjects, nothing appealed to him really, his only task was to keep his mind occupied. His work was cathartic to him and right now he needed as much catharcism as he could get. Although he was sleeping much better now since his nightmares had subsided a little, he was still haunted by the horrors of the past in every waking hour. Inside he burned with anger, he felt weak for not coping as well as he should. He managed to hold himself together most of the time but sometimes, when he was alone, he broke down, unable to control the flood off tears and screams of anguish. Truly disgusted with himself, his anger flared all the more, he was proving to be a coward, something he had always vehemently denied.

"Raise 20" Anthony called, breaking Draco from his thoughts.

He looked at the cards now laid on the table, "hmm, pair of aces, its a passible hand, with these amateurs" he thought.

"Call"

Dean turned over the next card, the two boys gazed at their cards, warily. Draco had hit his second pair but his face did not betray him. They eyed each other darkly, it was head to head, no one else remained in the hand, just the two of them.

"Check" Anthony called.

"Raise 40" Draco replied, upping the ante.

With a defiant look in his eyes Anthony threw the chips to the middle of the table, Draco cockily raising an eyebrow at him.

Dean turned over the final card, laying on the table, they both checked and turned their cards for the other to see. Draco was fairly confidant with his hand, a two pair, it was low but he was sure he had taken out the other boy. That was until he realised what Anthony had. Three of a kind kings, he had beaten Draco hands down, he laughed in disbelief.

"You win some, you lose some" Draco replied to the chorus of mocking of his first defeat.

The blonde boy was surprised at just how friendly he was becoming with some of the group, after only a few weeks. Spending time mostly with the guys, he still only remained on cordial terms with the girls though it certainly wasn't unfriendly. Draco was even making a little effort with Hermione, as they spent so much time together in the classroom. They had come to a nice working arrangement now, neither of them talked but if their paths crossed they did not sneer.

Finally Draco felt as if a little of his pent up rage, humiliation and hatred, had drifted away, he had started to feel free.

Try as he might he could not completely forget the past, with his Mother constantly reminding him as she tried her hardest to keep him close. Ever since he had returned to school she had been writing to him at least four times a week, checking up on him, asking about his nightmares and apologizing for the life she had given him.

"My dear boy,

I am so sorry for this path I have taken us down. If only I could have been stronger, I could have protected us. You will never know the pain it caused me to hear your cries of pain, to watch your brutal beatings, endure your humiliation. I love you son, please know that.

I know you suffer but you must be strong.

Please reply, love

Mum"

Every letter had the same tone, he did not want to relive those harrowing moments but every time he read his mail he was haunted by his memories. It was driving him insane, all he wanted was a fresh start, somehow he had managed it here at Hogwarts, but his mother just would not let him forget and move on.

Though it was only late September, she had already made plans for the holidays. He was expected to return home and as much as he did not want to, he could not hurt her feelings. Draco loved his mother unconditionally, of course, but he could only imagine how insufferable her mollycoddling would be when she had him back, tightly within her grasp. He had absolutely no desire to return home. The house now chilled him to the bone, he knew the nightmares would return once he was trapped, once more, within its walls.

"Night" Fay called.

As a couple of the girls retreated to bed, the remaining eighth years packed the cards away and settled down, talking on the sofa's, with a few glasses of mead. Still not knowing each other that well they stuck to mainly trivial topics of conversation to hold everyone's interest. Laughter echoed around the room as the alcohol began to raise their spirits. As the night wore on the group divided into their own little discussions and debates on more personal topics.

For the past few days Draco had noticed that Lisa had begun to flirt with him a little, sometimes he played along, just for a bit of fun but he wasn't really interested, it wasn't that she was particularly ugly or mean spirited, he just had stuff he needed to work out on his own. He couldn't imagine being interested in love for a very long time.

Lisa had been focusing extra attention on him tonight, every time that his eyes had wondered to the opposite side of the table, she was fluttering her eyelashes at him and as Tracey had left for bed, Lisa had seized the opportunity and taken her seat, right next to his. They talked and he humored her but as he felt her inch ever closer to him he made an effort to put a stop to it by trying to ignore her a little and focusing his attentions elsewhere. He didn't want to hurt her feelings but this was preferable to leading her on. Draco joined in Blaise and Deans debate on broomsticks.

"Yeah but have you seen the new Nimbus? Its a work of art!" The Gryffindor boy exclaimed.

In a bold move to grab Draco's dwindling attention, Lisa climbed from where she was sat, just to his left and planted herself right on his lap. Unfortunately this did not have the desired effect. Uncomfortable with the display and completely in shock, Draco stood up causing Lisa to tumble to the floor,

"I am so sorry, I was listening to Dean, I just thought you had stood up. I was about to go to bed." He lied apologetically, he pulled her up and made sure she wasn't bleeding. "Are you okay? I am so sorry!"

"I'm fine, its okay, it was an accident, I know you wouldn't hurt me on purpose" Lisa fluttered her eyelashes once again, inwardly Draco sighed.

"Well goodnight then, speak to you tomorrow."

"Night" he called out to the rest of the group as he sulkily made his way to his dorm. He was slightly pissed off that he had had to cut his evening short.


End file.
